Isles Of The Blest
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: COMPLETE. Percy and Annabeth died together from old age. They think they are going to Elysium. But no, they lived three times before and have achieved Elysium each time together. Yes together. Since their first life they have been together and never anything less. Just who exactly were they in their past? (Originally posted on Wattpad in mid 2016 and is one of my first)
1. Chapter 1

**Angela Zoë Jackson POV:**

My name is Angela Zoë Jackson. Yes Jackson. My parents are the one and only Perseus (Percy) and Annabeth Jackson. I am 38 years old and I have one older sibling and two younger siblings. The eldest is Michael Luke Jackson, he is 42 and is married to Sammy (Samantha) (Hazel and Frank's kid isn't a guy so they couldn't name him Samuel so they named her Samantha} Zhang now Jackson and has a 2 month year old boy named Jack.

My younger siblings are twins named Beckendorf Charles Jackson and Hannah Silena Jackson. They are both 35 though Hannah looks 14 since she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Right now I am with my siblings, Auntie Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, all the gods and goddesses, my fiancé, whose name just so happens to be Charles Harry Rodriguez legacy of Ares and Hermes (no one knows about it though), all the other legacies, demigods from both camps and Chiron.

We are all here since right now, my parents are dying. On their anniversary. They are both 68 years old and I'm pretty sure they aren't dying from old age. Especially since they are the two most powerful demigods ever (which makes their children really powerful) and nobody and I mean nobody can beat them in a sword/dagger fight even in their old age.

They were very pale and were in Camp Half Blood near the campfire. Apollo, Artemis, the kids of Apollo, Chiron, basically any healer are with trying to keep them alive. My parents eyes were closed and seemed to be getting paler. Suddenly,

"Stop." I looked at my dad with tears in my eyes. Everyone was confused and all the healers stopped.

"What do you mean dad?" Luke asked.

"He means stop." Mum said, waking up. She continued, "You know you won't be able to help us. It's time for us to die."

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone jumped around me from the sudden noise. "You can't die! What happens if there's another attack or, or," I stopped talking when I realised what I was about to say. I looked at Charles. He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Or when I get married." People around me gasped. My dad smiled at me sadly.

"Sweetie, you knew that me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I," Mum muttered. Dad continued,

"Wouldn't stay alive forever. We are the most hated demigods by every single monster there is in Tartarus." I nodded sniffling. It is true. Especially since they came out alive and survived through a whole bunch of primordials fighting. Mum smiled.

"I'm sure if you want us to be there, Lord Hades will let our spirit go there and see you." She glared at Hades. "Right Hades." He gulped and nodded. I laughed in my head. Even if they are old, my parents have the deadliest glares still. Chiron sighed.

"Very well, we will let you die. But let us all stay here for your last moments." My parents nodded and silence engulfed the room. After a while, their eyes closed. A minute after that Hades spoke.

"They are dead now." It was that moment everybody burst into tears.

 **Yes, I know it's bad, it was one of my first stories and I still can't be bothered editing**

 **\- KoP out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV:**

Dying didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. At least not physically. No, it was seeing everyone's faces as our life forces slowly faded away. At least Percy and I will go to Elysium without any judgement. Hades promised us that. We appeared in front of Cerberus. He looked down at us and his eyes grew with excitement. Percy and I laughed.

"Sorry boy. I can't play fetch with you today." We walked on up to the front of the line ignoring all he protests until one particular person cut us off. It was Nico Di Angelo. But I don't think he realised it was us.

"You two go to the end of the line. _Now._ No cutting." Yep he didn't recognise us. Percy laughed.

"Come on Neeks. You know the two of us are allowed to. We have your dad's permission after all." Nico froze.

"Percy? Annabeth?" I smiled. "Yep it's us. It's great to see you again Nico. We haven't see you since before you died a few years back." Nico laughed and hugged us.

"Well, he said. "It's time for you two to go to Elysium." We smiled and we about to go off when suddenly,

"No." We turned around and saw Lord Hades standing there.

"What do you mean no?" I demanded. He sighed.

"I mean you two aren't going to Elysium." We glared at him. Nico said, "What do you mean they're not going to Elysium?" Hades groaned.

"No! Not like that!" He protested. He sighed again. "I mean, that they aren't going to neither the fields of punishment, fields of Asphodel or Elysium. They are going to the Isles of the Blest." Percy and I were in shock. We've lived three times before?

"Yes Annabeth you have." I was confused. "Did I say that out loud?" Hades shook his head.

"I'm a god remember? I can hear your thoughts if I want to." He clapped his hands together. "Well if you want to see who you were and what you did in your past lives come with me." He started walking off.

"Hold on." I turned to see Percy turn to Nico. He said, "Say hi to all of our other friends back in Elysium. Tell them we miss them. And non't forget to tell my mum and Paul that I love them" Nico nodded. Then he asked his dad,

"Father, can we have permission to visit them from time to time? Or can they have your permission to visit us." It was silent for a little bit until Hades said, "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase Jackson, I Lord Hades, god and ruler of the Underworld, give you permission to go to Elysium whenever you want." There was a black glow around us for a sec, then it faded.

"Now come with me to see what you did in your past lives." We said goodbye to Nico then followed Hades.

"As we followed Hades, I kept wondering. Who were we and what did we do to achieve Elysium three times before? We walked in silence for a little while until Hades stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked. He pointed to the blue ground in front of us. He said.

"Take a piece of this and eat it. After that, your past lives will flash before your eyes." We nodded and took a piece. We waited for a bit. I was about to ask if something was wrong when it felt as if I was being sucked into a vortex.

 **Third Person POV:**

Percy and Annabeth were thrown into a giant flashback of their first life. 'Hiccup and Astrid.'A voice whispered. The couple watched as the first life was shown to them. They were really surprised to find that they believed in Norse gods at the time. Well, the two know that they exist anyway. They were also amazed that their lives weren't as normal as they'd hoped. They fought and made friends with dragons! And they almost died multiple times as well! After the watched everything flash before their eyes, they were pulled out and saw Hades. They were about to ask about their second and third lives when they were pulled into another flashback./p

'Syaoran and Sakura' Once again they were amazed. They were sorcerers! And the two most powerful! Just like their demigods lives. They lives started out pretty normal. Well 'Sakura's' did. Syaoran had a lot of pressure on him and was really cold to everyone. Plus he already knew about magic. As they watched themselves meet, they were amazed once again. They hated each other, became best friends and then fell in love. Wow. Coincidental much? As the movie or tv show like life ended, they saw Hades again but didn't try to say anything. And they were thrown into their last life.

'Romeo and Juliet'. When they heard the names Annabeth jaw dropped and Percy's eyes widened. They both knew how their lives ended so they barely watched. Until something interesting caught their eyes. They were on a floating island! Then something else did. It was when the first met. They were on the streets in olden clothes but Juliet... Was a guy!? Wait, no. She just dressed up as one. They died much earlier in this life. And it wasn't because Romeo' poisoned himself cause he thought 'Juliet' was dead and then 'Juliet' killed herself since 'Romeo' died. It was for a good reason. 'Romeo' died to save 'Juliet' from being sacrificed. Just like Percy almost did multiple times. Well, not from being sacrificed but from being killed, you get the picture. In the end, Juliet sacrificed herself to keep the Island floating and having thousands of lives lost. With that, they were back in the Underworld. They looked at each other, then at Hades.

"It's time for you two to make your way to the Isles of the Blest." They followed Hades to where they would stay their rest of their afterlife.

 **\- KoP out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV:**

It has been a while since Percabeth died and moved to the Isles of the Blest. In fact, in the living world, it's been a year, but to the couple, it's only been a day. Percy and Annabeth were in peace there, unfortunately, they didn't know of all the deaths that have happened after they left, their children were apart of a war and all of them died, all for the greater good. Percy and Annabeth decided that it was time to visit everyone in Elysium. So they set off. Everywhere they walked, everyone was pointing and whispering at them. They made it to the gates of Elysium and stood there for a while. People then started noticing them, and then they went in.

"Why are we are still at the centre of attention?" Percy whined. Annabeth chuckled and replied, "Percy, you are so modest that I don't think you even remember any or your accomplishments." Percy laughed.

"Maybe I don't. You never know." They looked everywhere. When they finally found their friends and family, they stopped in their tracks. They looked so depressed. They watched to see how this would turn out. For a while, no one spoke. They were about to go over there when,

"I wonder when we'll see Percy and Annabeth." They turned around and saw everybody nod in agreement.

Nico said, "They should be visiting soon. My father gave them that power to go where they please. Either that or they forgot about us in the peacefulness of the Isles of the Blest." Percy and Annabeth frowned. Percy said. "Nico, how could we forget the people we were so excited to see when we died?" Everyone froze and turned to the couple. Then they all broke down crying. Percy and Annabeth didn't know what to think. The crying stopped and everyone got up and hugged the two demigods.

The ones in the inside of the hug, (no offence but the not exactly important ones) made way for the best friends of Percabeth. Thalia, Grover, Nico, the Seven, Reyna, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Paul and Sally. They stopped and let Percy and Annabeth see they missed the most. Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, Bianca, Zoe. And Luke. The six of them went up to the couple unsure what to think. They were surprised when the couple almost squeezed the after life out of them.

"We always wondered when we will ever see you guys again." Percy said tears running free. They all laughed a little. Percy turned to Nico. "But seriously, how could you ever think we would forget you. The Isles of the Blest is peaceful and awesome, but we never forgot about you guys." Percy remembered something and turned to Bianca. "Didn't you get reborn or something?" Bianca sighed.

"That's like the five hundredth time someone asked me that. Anyway, Nico didn't find me because I was taking care of Hades palace and doing all the paper work and stuff since dad wasn't able to do it cause of the whole counterpart thing." Percy nodded.

"Anyway it's really great to see you guys again." Annabeth said. Leo laughed.

"Yeah. We were wondering when you guys would die. You'd have to be the oldest demigods ever! I mean like, you got grandkids!" Everyone laughed at Leo's outburst. Percy suddenly remembered something and looked down in thought.

"What's wrong Kelp Head?" Thalia asked. Percy looked at his mum.

"Can you still bake blue cookies when your dead?" Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes and Annabeth smacked him on the head.

"What was that for!?" Percy yelled as he rubbed his head. They may be dead, but that doesn't mean their strength is gone.

"Yes Percy. I can still bake you blue cookies." Sally said smiling.

"Yay!" No matter how old you are you are never to old for blue cookies. 'You need to go back.' Annabeth's and Percy's head snapped up alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked worriedly. Bianca, Hazel and Nico shared looks.

"They need to go back." Everyone turned to the trio.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. She was afraid she knew the answer. In fact, all of them knew what the kids of Hades meant. The just didn't want to admit it.

"They can't stay here forever." Nico explained.

"They need to go back to the Isles of the Blest." Everyone looked back at the couple.

"Sorry guys." Annabeth started. "But it's a rule. We'll come back soon."

"We promise." Percy said. They all said goodbye to each other and Percabeth left.

 **I'm finished! Sorry it took a while to publish this short story. I had a lot of school work to do and all. Thanks for reading! (P.S: This is one of the first stories I have ever written and I decided to just randomly post it so everyone knows how bad at this I used to be)😜😜💙**

 **\- KoP out**


End file.
